headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: A Good Man Goes to War
"A Good Man Goes to War" is the seventh episode of series six of the 2005 relaunch series of the British sci-fi television series Doctor Who. It is the 71st episode of the series in total (not counting specials) and the 765th episode of all Doctor Who episodes combined. It was directed by Peter Hoar with a script written by Steven Moffat. It premiered on BBC One and BBC America on Saturday, June 4th, 2011. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was created by Sydney Newman. The series began in 1963 and involves a humanoid alien known only as The Doctor, who travels through time and space in a time machine called the TARDIS. Along his adventures, he picks up various companions, exposing them to sights and wonders unlike anything they could have ever imagined. * This episode is a mid-season finale, and does not pick up again until August 27th, 2011. * This is the first chapter in a two-part episodes that concludes in "Let's Kill Hitler". * There are a total of twenty-one credited cast members in this episode. * River Song's actual name is revealed to be Melody Pond in this episode. She is the daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams from the future. * This is the fifth appearance of Eye Patch Lady. It is the first time that she is identified by her actual name, Madame Kovarian. * This is the first appearance of Madame Vastra, who is a Silurian and a sci-fi analog to Sherlock Holmes. She will become a recurring character throughout seasons seven and eight. * This is the first appearance of Commander Strax, who is a reformed Sontaran (mostly). He will become a recurring character throughout seasons seven and eight. * This is the first appearance of Jenny Flint, who is Madame Vastra's human lover. She will become a recurring character throughout seasons seven and eight. * This is the first appearance of the Headless Monks, who are a militant faction of The Silence. Quotes * Amy Pond: I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved, that you'll be safe, and cared for, and protected, but this isn't the time for lies. What you are going to be, Melody, is very, very brave. .... * River Song: Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won but the child is lost. ... * The Doctor: Those words: "Run away". I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you "Colonel Run Away"; I want children laughing outside your door 'cause they found the house of Colonel Run Away; and when people come to you and ask if trying to get to me through people I love... is in any way a good idea... I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look. I'm angry. That's new. .... * Madame Kovarian: The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules. * The Doctor: Good men don't need rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many. Hmm? .... * Madame Vastra: When did this baby... begin? * The Doctor: Oh, you mean...? * Madame Vastra: Quite. * The Doctor: Well how would I know? That's all humany private stuff. It just sort of goes on, they don't put up a balloon or anything! * Madame Vastra: Could the child have begun on the TARDIS, in flight, in the Vortex? * The Doctor: No! No! Impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires, and blowing up stuff; and Rory wasn't even there at the beginning, then he was *dead*, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic, then I had to reboot the whole Universe-long story- so, technically, the first time they were on the TARDIS together in this version of reality was on their w... * Madame Vastra: On their what? * The Doctor: On their wedding night. .... * River Song: This was exactly you. All this. All of it! You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. "Doctor": the word for "healer" and "wise man", throughout the universe. We get that word from you, y'know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "doctor" means "mighty warrior". How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:June, 2011/Episodes